The invention relates to diurethanes, herbicidal compositions containing the same and a process for making same.
Diurethanes have already been used in the prior art for suppression of weeds such as for instance 3-methylcarbanilic acid-[3-(methoxycarbonylamino)-phenyl]-ester and the carbanilic acid-(3-(ethoxycarbonylamino)-phenyl)ester (West German Pat. No. 1,567,151).
These agents have a comparatively narrow spectrum of activity, though they have a superior selectivity when used in beta-beet cultures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an agent which has a broader spectrum of activity and is particularly selective towards potatoes, cotton, peanuts, carrots and rice.